Pillow Talk
by Tsukino Akume
Summary: The girls renew an old tradition of gossip and guy bashing. Sequel to Zordon's Gifts.


If I owned the Power Rangers, there would be DVD box sets so that I wouldn't get up early and find Ninja Storm reruns replaced with a basketball game. *Mutters darkly* Unfortunately, while random DVDs have been released, no one's gotten off their buts long enough to realize the money making potential of series box sets. Stupid producers...  
  
At long last, the sequel to Zordon's Gifts is unleashed! Dagmar and Twitch1, I didn't forget that you guys wanted a girl's side; I've just been swallowed by Fade to Darkness for the last two months. There may end up being a few more of these, depending on how the muse feels. This one goes out to Hagar, Dagmar Buse, Mathias-8888, agge, slave4britney, hartfelt, Weesta, Twitch1, cmar, LiLAqUaMaRiE, Alasse, Silver Warrior, green falcon, and ChrissyKat, for your help with Fade to Darkness. Thanks a bunch, guys!  
  
Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Pillow Talk  
  
"So you really don't mind if we use the Observatory?" Kimberly persisted.  
  
Ashley smiled. "Of course not. The only reason we haven't used it while everyone's here is it's the coldest place in the megaship, and the simudeck has a better ceiling for Luc to sleep from. Andros didn't think they should leave him alone in there, so he and Zhane have been sharing with him. Just make sure you have lots of extra blankets."  
  
"Thanks, Ashley." Kimberly said sincerely. "We really appreciate this. It's been awhile since all of us have been together, and we really need to have some girl talk."  
  
"No problem." the younger girl replied cheerfully. "Let me know if you need anything."  
  
Kimberly smirked. "The boys out of the way?"  
  
"I'll do my best." she promised with a wink as she left.  
  
Kimberly surveyed the room. Pahla was helping Trini lay out sleeping bags and blankets, while Aisha, Tanya, and Kat piled pillows together in a circle. She giggled at the sight. "Pillow talk?" she asked.  
  
Aisha glanced up at her and grinned. "Girl, it's the *only* way to gossip."  
  
She laughed, moving over to grab her own pillow and plopped down, folding her legs as she hugged the pillow to her chest. "Pillow talk!" Aisha called.  
  
Kat giggled, immediately getting the reference. "Pillow talk!" she echoed.  
  
"Pillow talk!" Tanya laughed.  
  
Trini smiled. "Pillow talk."  
  
"Pillow talk?" Pahla asked quizzically.  
  
"Pillow talk." Kimberly affirmed. "Get your pillow and sit in the circle."  
  
Pahla did so, kneeling as the other girls ranged from sprawled out to mimicing Kimberly's position. "What is this pillow talk?"  
  
"Technically, it's a movie on earth." Aisha informed her. "But for us, it's a tradition Kim started when I became a Ranger."  
  
Kimberly nodded. "When Trini was going to leave the Rangers for the peace conference and Aisha had just taken over as the Yellow Dino Ranger, I called them over for a slumber party and we ended up gossiping and getting to know each other."  
  
"After Kat came and Kim was leaving, we had one for her." Aisha put in.  
  
"And I had one with Tanya when she came." Kat continued.  
  
"Although actually Zack and I both started it." Kimberly informed them. "When we were little we used to do this when we were supposed to be napping."  
  
"As strange as it sounds, I can almost see it." Aisha mused.  
  
Kimberly grinned. "There's a lot of things about Zack you'd never guess. You know he has his left ear pierced, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Her grin turned impish. "Did you know when I took him to get it done, he screamed like a girl when they pulled the trigger?"  
  
"No way!" Tanya protested.  
  
"Yup. He screamed so loud people started looking around to see who was hurt." She smirked as the other girls laughed, Aisha rolling into Kat in hysterics. "It took me forever to get him there in the first place. It was really the noise that scared him, but I've never forgotten how it sounded. I ended up having to buy him ice cream to appologize for laughing."  
  
"I don't believe it!" Aisha chortled. "Man, total blackmail material!"  
  
"Are you girls plotting the torture of us poor, innocent men?"  
  
Tanya rolled her eyes. "There is nothing poor or innocent about you, Rocky." she informed him.  
  
Aisha shoved him as he plopped down beside her. "Hey, this is a girls only sleepover. No boys allowed."  
  
"Aw, please?" He batted his eyelashes at her as he pouted. "Adam and Carlos threw me out 'cause I can't sleep. I've got gossip, too."  
  
"Like what?" Trini asked warily.  
  
"Can I stay?"  
  
The girls exchanged glances. "He's practically a girl anyway..." Kat mused.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And Aisha can beat him up if he gets out of line." Kimberly agreed. "Okay Rocky, you can stay."  
  
"Now what's your gossip?" Tanya wanted to know.  
  
"I just happened to be walking by the simudeck earlier today and heard Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Billy talking about their girlfriends." he said casually.  
  
"What'd they say?" Aisha demanded.  
  
"Well, Tommy thinks Kim's perfect, but the guys laughed at him and told him she isn't-"  
  
Kimberly's dreamy expression faded to a scowl.  
  
"Zack says Aisha's a hot head, but he loves how she works so hard at everything she does, how she loves her friends and family, and how incredibly stubborn she can be-"  
  
Aisha socked him in the shoulder. "I am not." she muttered rebelliously.  
  
"Billy loves Trini 'cause she takes the time to try and talk to him, and that she's as kind and generous as she is pretty-"  
  
Trini smiled softly, looking thoughtful.  
  
"And Jason loves Pahla because she lets him see that she's not perfect." he finished.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "That's sweet." Kat said at last. "Even if Tommy is a lunkhead." she added, winking at Kimberly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimberly demanded, but she was smiling as she said it.  
  
"Tommy's so completely in love with you he can't see any of your faults. I mean, we love you dearly Kim, but you're far from perfect." Kat shrugged slightly. "You've always been everything that Tommy needs, and that made him put you on a pedistal. When we went out on our date, I could see him subconsciously measuring me against you the entire time. Afterwards I told him I couldn't be his replacement for you, no matter how much he wanted one. He was upset at first, even once he understood why I'd said it, but eventually he got the message. He's a sweet guy, but you've had his heart completely since you met."  
  
"And he had mine." Kimberly admitted.  
  
"Role reversal time!" Rocky declared. "Spill, Kim. Why do you love Tommy?"  
  
A faint smile crossed her face. "You're going to think I'm silly." she warned.  
  
They watched her impatiently.  
  
"Everyone figures it was love at first sight for us, but it wasn't." She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Actually, I was first attracted to him because he was a hottie. I found out later Tommy was looking at me for the same reason. It wasn't any sudden connection or anything; just pure physical attraction."  
  
"What changed?" Tanya prompted.  
  
Kimberly fidgeted. "We found out he was the Green Ranger." she confessed. "Everyone was so shocked and horrified that the Green Ranger was evil, let alone a human. I started to feel sorry for him, because he must have been awfully lonely for Rita's spell to work. If he'd had a lot of good friends, she wouldn't have been able to turn him. Then after he joined us, he was so sad and lonely all the time. Jason was helping him a lot, but I really wanted to be there for him. I was so happy when he asked me out, because that meant he was willing to let me in. He didn't let me in completely for a long time, but I learned a lot about him, and no matter what he thought I couldn't hate him for anything." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "I loved him so much I tried to force him into finding someone else, so he wouldn't be lonely anymore."  
  
Trini squeezed her shoulder. "If you love someone, you let them go. You did Kim, and you found your way back to each other. You've passed your test. Now just enjoy being together."  
  
Kimberly smiled at her. "Thanks, Trini." she said softly, hugging her pillow tightly. She was quiet for a moment. "I love Tommy for what I saw in him when he let me in. He's one of the kindest, sweetest, most caring people I've ever met. He used to be really shy, even though he's better about that now, but he still tries to hide his emotions sometimes. He's got the biggest guilt complex I've ever seen, which is just another sign of how gentle he is, frustrating as it can be." She shrugged a shoulder. "Tommy's big softy in a very nice package. That's what I love."  
  
"Wow." Tanya commented at last.  
  
Kimberly blushed again, clearing her throat. "What about you, Trini?"  
  
Trini smiled. "Billy needed me." she said simply.  
  
There was a pause. "What do you mean?" Kat asked at last.  
  
Her smile didn't fade. "No one else could understand what he said, and he was so shy he couldn't calm down enough to use smaller words. When I started translating for him, he would always look at me so gratefully. He started to depend on me to be there for him, and I didn't mind. It was nice to have someone to protect. After awhile I realized he was more than someone I could protect; he was someone who was always there when I needed him. Eventually I fell in love with him for that reason."  
  
"Aisha." Rocky poked her in the side.  
  
She swatted him. "Zack is Zack." she said after a moment. "He makes me laugh, he's someone I can count on to back me up no matter what, and he can be sweet when he tries. He's secure enough to not be worried about my best friends being guys, and he's not afraid of me. I used to wonder if I'd ever find a guy I didn't intimidate. 'Course, I never thought it'd be someone like Zack, either." She shrugged. "He likes me because I'm me, and I like him for the same reasons."  
  
"I wondered if you'd ever find a guy, too." Rocky told her.  
  
She shoved him, knocking him over again. "Like you're any better? How long did it take you to admit you like Adam?"  
  
Rocky grinned. "Not as long as it took you to realize it." He ducked her fist, deflecting it with a pillow.  
  
"Your turn, Rocky." Kat said with a smile. "Why do you love Adam?"  
  
"Because he's Adam." He shielded himself from another one of Aisha's punches. "Hey, I'm serious! I like Adam because he's just...Adam. He's sweet and shy and cute and adorable and funny and...Adam."  
  
Tanya rolled her eyes. "That's detailed." she teased.  
  
Rocky pouted, then looked away. "I love him because he's been there for me." he admitted quietly. "He's never asked questions if I needed his help, and I know he never will. He's just there because I asked. He's so shy he counts on me to be his voice, and when he smiles, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He's everything I'm not, and I'm everything he's not. Two halves of a whole."  
  
There was a moment of stunned silence. "Rocky, that was beautiful." Kimberly said at last.  
  
He blushed and ducked his head. "I told you, okay? Pick on someone else now."  
  
The girls exchanged smiles. "Kat?" Aisha suggested.  
  
Kat chuckled, a fond smile drifting over her face. "Hyo is my Tommy." she informed them. "He's been hurt so many times he tries to hide himself from everyone. I'm the first person he's started let in besides his best friends. I love that he wants to trust me. I love that he's so protective, and I love the way he makes me feel like I'm the light in his life. Hyo makes me special." Her gaze flicked to Tanya. "Your turn."  
  
Tanya smiled, leaning back on her elbows. "I think Vengi's my Romeo. It really was love at first sight. I've always believed in following what my heart tells me, and my heart told me to go to him. He's actually told me that's an admirable trait. He's kind and sincere, but with this practical attitude and dry humor that always makes me laugh. He's loyal, especially to Litania, even though it's like pulling teeth to make him admit it. He makes me smile and he tells me I'm a beautiful person. What more could I want in a guy?"  
  
"What about you Pahla?" Kat asked.  
  
Pahla started. She'd been listening quietly to their conversation, marveling at the sincerity and conviction behind their words. "Me?"  
  
Kimberly looked at her oddly. "Well, yeah. You're part of the Pillow Talk too, you know."  
  
Understanding dawned suddenly, and Pahla lowered her gaze to the floor. They were inviting her into their tradition. This 'Pillow Talk' was her welcome ceremony. She was being accepted as one of them. She was so busy studying them she never realized what this all meant. She was their friend.  
  
"Pahla?" Trini laid a hand on her arm, sounding concerned.  
  
"I was raised in a very strict culture." she spoke at last, her voice soft. "I was declared a carrier of the White Morphin Energy as an infant, and given a strict class schedule to develop my abilities. Eventually I excelled to the point that I was selected to be the White Taeo Ranger. When I passed a certain age without bearing a child, law enforcers were sent after me, and I was forced to bear a child. The man who fathered my Ligel died before she left my womb. She was born into the color Red, and given her own schedule."   
  
She paused, collecting her thoughts. "My life was always calm and orderly. That order was disrupted the day a drained power coin apeared in my hand as I slept." Her hand drifted up to touch the coin around her neck. "I was suddenly determined to discover who it belonged to and where it had come from. When I saw Jason through a satellite recording, he took my breath away. Then I was summoned for a mission, and forced to forget. He disrupted my life again when I sensed that he was in danger, and that he needed me. I disobeyed a direct order to find him, and though I will face the consequences when I return to Icindra, I do not regret what I've done.  
  
Jason does not know all of this, but he does understand that our lives have been completely opposite. He does his best to show me his world, teaching me games and songs and jokes, trying to make me smile. At the same time, he asks endless questions about my culture. He is learning to speak Icindrian, claiming it is only fair after I learned his language. He is the tempest to my serenity. My people hate him on principle, and yet he strives to disrupt my life even more. I love him dearly for that."  
  
"Jason always was a rebel with a cause." Kimberly murmured.  
  
"Thank you." Pahla said suddenly.  
  
"For what?" Tanya asked.  
  
She looked up at last, her eyes shining alarmly brighter than normal. "For this...Pillow Talk. For allow me to join you, to be your friend. It means a great deal to me."  
  
She was immediately hugged by Trini. "You're our friend now, Pahla." the other girl told her gently. "We want you to know that."  
  
And then Kimberly was on her other side, and suddenly all of them were hugging at once. "Group hug!" Rocky shouted gleefully.  
  
Perhaps she could learn to enjoy these 'group hugs'.  
  
****  
  
"Adam come on, you gotta see this."  
  
Adam was suddenly being pulled the opposite direction of where he'd been going. He stared at the person dragging him along. "Jason?"  
  
"Shh!" the other boy hissed. "Come on!"  
  
Bemused, Adam allowed himself to be led to the door of what he'd been told was the Observatory. Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Vengi were crowded around the door, Hyo hanging back as he looked mildly amused. Then he was shoved forward to peer through the door.  
  
He was pondering how they managed to override the system and leave the the door only cracked open when his gaze fell on the group curled together in a pile on the floor. He smiled in understanding. So that was where Rocky went last night.  
  
He always did like to be one of the girls. 


End file.
